Frostbitten Hearts
by Masseffectgal
Summary: The story of Miyuki Satu's and her journey with fairy tail and he search for a dragon and the events and fun she has along the way will she find love on this journey or will she only find sadness.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters from the Fairy Tail anime series I only own my OCs.  
My OC will narrate the prologue and will tell some of her past this leads to her joining up.I might rarely switch POVs. Oh and I added Gajeel in early so I made a new guy up so there is someone to take his place and the story takes place shortly after the Mocou incident which means Lucy hasn't been with the guild for long._**

* * *

My name is Miyuki Satu and I am a dragon slayer and not one of those wannabes that use a magic lacrima.I am being raised by the frost dragon Garaxa she is training me to use ice dragon slayer magic she says I'm almost the best she's seen but I think she's just saying that to make me work harder.

I hear a booming female voice coming from outside the cave "Miyu it's time to start your training again" "Ugh" I growl back rolling over "NOW MIYUKI!" She yells. I get up and run out the cave she sat on her rock."Now roar let everyone hear little one" " ROAR!" "Good now practice some of the other spells" Garaxa says

"Okay" I say then she flys off probably to go get breakfast when she gets back I have practically taken out half the trees in the direct vicinity.I'm pretty sure Gara was pissed.

She gives me the fish and she throws hers in her mouth a goes back outside to do something and I sit and eat mine quietly and when I finished I went back outside to start training again when I noticed Gara was nowhere to be seen mind you it was pitch black out and I couldn't smell her anywhere.

So I just assumed she went to look for some more food and so I went back instead and went sleep.

*A week later*

It's been a week and I still can't find her I think she...she left me behind but why.I have looked everywhere. I'm so pissed of ugh why did she do this am I no longer worthy of her mentoring. Then I punched a huge tree and a blue and silver egged fell and bopped me on the head.

*Five weeks later*

I wake up to the sound of cracking and I sit up a see the weird egg crack open and a little grey ... flying ... cat it was a female it had pale sky blue coloured eyes and pair of little wings on it's back and the tiniest littlest ears.I know the perfect name for you it's Kira.


	2. Stamp Guy

*ten years later*

* * *

I'm finally here in Magnolia Kira is even more excited than me but I hate trains some much. Now lets go join a guild.I walk down the street from the train station and as soon as I look around I was amazed at how big the city was.I walked up to a newspaper stand and asked for a copy of sorcerer's weekly after i had paid I read up on all the guilds in the area and decide I will decide later.

When all of a sudden a man ran into a place that looked like a bank and I could hear him yell give me all your money then I saw yet another man run up this time he ran up to me and said "hey girlie what's going down in there" I reply by saying "that guys robbing it" then he runs in and I follow in suit.

The robber turns around and uses plant magic on the man who ran up to me who I now realizes has a guild stamp on his guy gets all tangled in the plants so I use my ice dragon slayer breathe on him and I rescue the hostages and release stamp guy when another two guys come around the corner catching me off guard.

But stamp guy gets him with ... iron dragon slayer magic... what I found another slayer but I get back in the fight pulling out the dagger I always keep strapped around my right thigh and chuck it at the last guy who then runs off in fear.

Then stamp guy says " hey good job girlie what's your name" then I say "it's Miyuki Satu and yours" then he says "it's Gajeel Redfox and your pretty strong are you look for a guild cause if you are Fairy Tail is for you." Then I say "well I'm new here so can you take me there." Then he says "well considering you saved my ass sure."

Then I just snicker at him.


	3. Time To Join Up

Grey's POV

Natsu is goofing around again and it's pissing me off the guild hall doors open and then Gajeel walks in. But following just behind him is a chick about my age with blackish blue hair like mine it goes to almost her shoulders and she has cyan coloured eyes and is wearing I blink ... wait where did her clothes go now I know how everyone else feels around me. But I wonder what this pretty girl is doing here.

Miyuki POV

When I walk in everyone turns to look at Gajeel says "go talk to our master and maybe he'll let you join okay" so I walk over to the old man sitting on the counter of the tells me I can join the guild then everyone around welcomes me then I see this boy with blackish blue hair and dark blue eyes looking at me not to mention he's not wearing much.

Now I see a pink hair guy walk up to the boy staring at me and says "Hey Grey you really shouldn't gawk at the new members" then Grey says "I'm not gawking Natsu I'm just staring cause she's got a stripping problem" then the two start yelling at each other and fighting so I walk over and I whisper "ice floor" and they slip on the floor but Grey soon recovers but Natsu looked like he was going to be sick.

Grey is looking at me with a surprised look on his face now he walks over to me and says "Wait,you can use ice make magic?" So I say "Yah" then he says "so that's where you got the habit" I say "yep" now he properly introduces himself "Well then we'll get along just fine..." Now Natsu is heading my way "hey there what's your name?"He says so I say "it's Miyuki Satu nice to meet you so your a the Salamander I've hearing all about" then Natsu goes and says "yeah I am"with a cocky smile on his face then I say "hey if you wouldn't mind I would like to challenge you to a fight" everyone in the room is now staring open mouthed or saying did she just say that and master is just sitting there and probable wondering what my level of skill is or what type of magics I can use.

So Natsu says "well if your sure" then I say "well everyone better watch and make bets and I want to hear some cheering and yah I'm sure" I wink at Grey and have a cocky grin on my looks in awe and follows me and Natsu out the door followed by everyone else.


	4. Fire & Ice

When we get outside me and Natsu are standing face to face with the whole guild watching.I then walk over to the side where Gray is standing and say "Hey your name is Gray right I think we'll get along great like you said earlier and I think I can trust you with this while I fight" I then hand him my backpack with Kira still hiding in it.

Then I take my jacket off and throw it aside.

Now I say "You ready to fight Pinky"

Now Natsu looks at me and says "don't call me Pinky and yes I'm ready"

So I say "Oh sorry princess... so if you win I'll stop calling you pinky and princess but if you lose I could keep calling you that or I might not and you and you have to carry my bags for fifty minutes."

I give an evil smirk at him then he says "you got a deal"

Then I say "magic is aloud and don't hold back cause I'm not going to"

I hear laughs from the audience then Natsu says "are you sure you want to do this you do know what magic I use right"

I say yes and I say "do you know all the differnt magics I use"

He says "you use ice make right"

I say yeah.

So now we going to fight he decides to try and punch me with no magic power so I flip over him landing on his shoulders and I put my hand on his head and I say my secret magic spell that I magic I call it Flash Frost

After the attack I hop off him and he's already melted the ice on his head.

Now he yells "hey nice shot I let you get the first shot so your well come Frosty"

Then he starts to use his fire dragon roar and I jump and flip over his head and use ice make prison now he yells "that's cheating" and I say "no it's not I said we could use all the magic we have learned" then I collapse the prison and jump off he then try's to use his fire dragon fist and I trip him and he falls on his face and I use frost dragon fist on him he is now flabbergasted like everyone else and he gets up all looking injured but still fighting so he tries his fire roar again but this time I whistle and Kira flys out of my backpack to help me.

She grabs my waist with her tail and flies me over Natsu now I drop down use my frost dragon roar which knocks Natsu almost out cold and I know he doesn't have the strength to continue to fight me so I say "Kira go finish him off for me" Kira then says in her usual cheeky voice.

Kira then flys down really fast and lands on Natsu's head with a thud and then she just lays there all curled she remembers I'm falling and catches me returning me to the ground were Natsu is now unconscious.

The crowd cheers and the Gray runs up to me and says "Wow Miyuki that was awesome I didn't know you were a dragon slayer" and I say "yeah I am and I was trained by the coolest dragon of them all and being and frost dragon slayer gave me this habit of striping like you do"now Natsu wakes he says "woah your a dragon slayer what's your dragon's name and have you seen mine his name is Igneel"

I say "my dragon's name was Garaxa and no I haven't seen you dragon" then a blue flying cat like Kira comes fly over to Natsu then Natsu says "Oh have you met my pal here his name is you have one to cool what's it's name?"

Then I say " Aw he's kinda cute and this is my little pal her name is Kira"

Then Happy says "Hey Kira I'm Happy do you want this fish I got for you"Happy blushes and Kira says sure and grabs the fish and eats it and Natsu says "Hey Happy you 'love' her" and Happy says "hey that's what I say".

Then I say to Natsu "here's my bags you'll have to carry hold onto them for fifty minutes."

So Natsu picks up my bags and says "woah what do you have in here a dragon" and I say "just some of my favourite weapons and things" and he just sighs and I say fifty minutes later "it's now been fifty minutes if you want you could take them to my room in the guild hall."

He then says "no I've done what you ask those things are so heavy"then Gray walks up "Oh Natsu stop being a wimp they can't be that heavy"Gray now picks them up and hoists them above his head and says "see not so hard" then he helps me get them to my room but I can tell by his face he finds them just a little bit heavy but I say nothing.

* * *

Note:I forgot to say that this Fanfiction is taking place just before the phatom lord arc and I have changed a few things and yes I will explain why I added Gaj Redfox in early and the main story of the Fairy Tail series stays the same as the anime I might add in small stuff from the manga but it might not happen so yeah the storyline is staying the same mostly except I might change it a little so my OC can be a part of the major plot events so I hope you liked the chapter.

P.S. Oh and I'm so sorry for the long wait I had to do lots of work but it's done now so lots of chapters to come and right now I'm not completely caught up on the anime because I have been watching it dubbed cause I like the voices for the characters so I might go up to the episode I'm on in the anime and find a way to watch it from there so yeah.


	5. The Two Ice Casters

When we arrive at my room me and Gray sit down together and start just hanging out.

"So Gray how long have you been with the guild?"I say

"Since I was a little kid and I've been here a little longer then Natsu actual."he says

"So how'd you learn to use Ice make magic Gray"I say

"I learned it from my master"he says

"I learn my magic from a dragon and she taught me almost everything I'd need to know to live in cities and other places"I say

"When did your dragon leave you?"he said

"She left me around the same time Natsu left him apparently"I said

"So Gray I have a question can I ask you it"I say

"Sure"he said

"Are you on a team right now"I ask

"No why"he says

"Cause I was wondering if I could be on a team with you"I say

"Sure that be great."Gray says

"So Gray want to get something to eat."

"Okay"he says

* * *

Note to Readers:This I made the story happen a little before Lucy and Natsu and Gray and Erza make a Natsu and Lucy Gray and Miyuki will go on jobs together a lot but are still part of a team and it will be explained in a couple of chapters and I changed why and how the team of Lucy,Natsu,Erza,Gray is formed and I changed when the whole burn book job happens too because it has to do with the forming of the team you'll just have to wait and see.

Sorry this was so short but the next chapter is really just golden


	6. Dinner Under The Stars

So we both walk down the stairs and out the door hearing the whole guild start talking about us immediately but I don't me and Gray get to the restaurant we sit down at a table looking over the water at the stars.

Gray's POV

Okay we are at this restaurant and I'm just can't believe how lucky I've gotten today first this new girl who is really hot comes to the it turns out she's a ice make magic she turns out to be a dragon slayer she ask me to be on a team with her I am so glad because now at least there be a dragon slayer that I have bit more in common with.I hope to get to know her a little better and see what she's like in an actual battle against a actual enemy not that I'm hoping for something bad to happen to make her have to for now I get eat with her.

Miyuki's POV

When the waiter guy gives us our food Gray asks me "so what other types of magic do you use"

Then I say "the two you already know and I have learned a spell of two of some other magics how bout you"

Gray says"just ice make magic that's it so far"

So we continue to talk about common day stuff and what big events happened at the guild before I arrived.

We soon finished up our meals and then we stand up than Gray decided to pay for the meal which was nice considering I really don't have any money.

Then Gray says to me"I think we should get back before Natsu makes up some weird theory about what we are doing"

"I agree"I reply

As we are heading back to the guild then Grau stops walking and I didn't notice and I bump into him then I look to see what he's looking at and we have just spotted a giant crowd of people gathering near our guild hall all rush over there to see almost all of the guild hall has been looks at me and I look at him and we both know something is seriously wrong and that Fairy Tail is in danger and needs our help.


	7. Attack On The Home Front

Gray grabs me and says "Miyuki this is really serious we have to get to the basement come with me this way and you can't tell anyone other than your guild mates where this is" I shake my head to show I agree with him.

So he leads me to this place that looks like a cellar and it leads into this room with barrels in it we turn a corner and we sigh in relief to see everyone even in these circumstances .Then I notice that Gajeel is nowhere to be found.

So I turn to Gray and say "Hey did you notice that Gajeel is missing?"

Gray replies with "Yeah now that you mention it I haven't seen him since you arrived let me go ask Makrov"

So while he is doing that I go over to try and make some more friends when I notice I don't have my guild stamp yet when I see and women in a red and pink dress runs over to me.

She says "Hello,my name is Mirajane Strauss and I'm sorry I didn't give you your guild stamp where do you want it and what colour do you want it and how big?"

I say "I want it to be a blue." Then I tell her " I want it in the same place as the girl over there in the green dress and the same size"

She replies in a whisper with "Oh you mean like Evergreen's okay and what shade of blue would you like"

I answer her with " the same shade as Gray's"

Then she says "okay but how do you know what colour it is"

I say "because he's got the same bad habit as I do"

She says"Okay so just hold still and I'll apply the stamp"

I do as she says and there it is and I thank her and go to see if Gray has figured out where Gajeel is and find him sitting at a dusty old table looking as pale as a ghost which isn't good.

So I say "Gray please tell me that Gajeel isn't dead"

"He's not dead Miyuki"says Gray

"Oh thank goodness"I say

Gray stays silent.

"Wait if he's not dead then what happened?"I say

"Well,if you go by Makrov he says that Gajeel went on a job and never came once everyone left someone destroyed the guild hall..."Gray says

I say "Yeah and anything else"

"Well if you go by the metal things that are protruding through the walls of the hall then it looks like it was Gajeel and he must of been either fighting with something or he's betrayed us and I rather believe the first choice"

"Yeah me too"I say

"Oh my gosh I forgot that all your things are in the extra room that Makrov had on the little hall way off the land of the stair in the guild hall the stairs that lead to the S class can go see if there's anything there if you want"Gray says

Just the a girl with sunflower yellow hair comes up to me and says "Oh this is a just a horrible first day in the guild for you and now you have no where to sleep and you lost you could stay with me if you want but I don't have any extra beds so you might have to sleep on a blanket and a pillow on the ground sorry"

Then Natsu runs up and says " Hey Lucy how come you never let me or Happy stay with you"

Then Lucy says "Because you guys have somewhere to sleep at your own house and she doesn't"

Then I say "Thanks Lucy your the best just let me get whatever's left of my belongings and Gray will you please come with me to help because whatever attacked could still be out there and I should go alone."

Gray says "Sure I will"


	8. The Search

So me and Gray exit through the door we came in through and go to where the now broken front door is and open it.

We walk in trying to avoid the protruding metal rods.

When we get to the stairs we walk up them and into what used to be my room to find it almost completely gone .

I find my pack in the only part of the room that isn't damaged which is in the chest in the corner closet to the door.

When Gray speaks up "So was there anything that was important in here that we should look for?"

I say "Yeah there was the vest my dragon gave me and that's it the other things can be replaced."

Then Gray says "Then let's find it okay"

I smile at him and look for it I look on the left half of the room and don't find it.

Then I hear Gray yell "found it " and I see him throw it and I catch it.

I say "Thank you so much Gray"

He says "No problem but what's that made of any way"

I say "according to Garaxana it's made of a material that she found years ago that she has kept secret"

Gray says"That's interesting does it do anything like protect you from certain attacks or anything"

I say "well she told it is just something she made and someday I'll find out the secret behind it and of course I thought that she would tell me eventually but that was before she left so yeah."

Then Gray says "Okay that's interesting so it's a mystery like the reason why your dragon and Natsu's left right"

I say "yeah I guess so"

So now me and Gray go back inside and then I leave with Lucy.

On the way to her house she asks "So your a dragon slayer like Natsu and Gajeel right your the first women with the same power as them so I'm guessing your pretty powerful right"

"I guess so yeah and wait if your a member than what magic do you use"I say

She says "Well I'm a celestial wizard I use gate keys to summon spirits from another dimension"

"I thought that might be what you were"I say

"Hey are you saying that Celestial magic is for wimps or something"Lucy says

"No not at all you just have that smell of the Celestials and I can tell because of a dragonslayers good sense of smell well you have a out of world smell at least because Celestials smell different from humans" I say

"Oh okay and I hope you don't eat like how the other dragonslayers do cause I don't have enough food for that."says Lucy

"Actually I do sorry Lucy"I say

"Oh no that's okay as long as you don't eat all my food."

When we get to Lucy's house we open the door to find Natsu,Grey and an armoured red headed women .

"Guys seriously you can't just break into my house and hangout"Lucy says with a sigh.


End file.
